


Danganronpa 2 Chapter ?? Hinami

by FlipFlappingSonic11o9



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dating, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipFlappingSonic11o9/pseuds/FlipFlappingSonic11o9
Summary: Its a fanfiction of HajimeXChiaki which gets sexual around the end [Kazuichi does speak so I added him but he has no relevant role]





	Danganronpa 2 Chapter ?? Hinami

After doing that 'Happy Happy Joy' thing with Chiaki we both layed on the sand exahausted. Despite her being the ultimate gamer she definetly isnt to scoff at regarding her physical abilities.

For a few seconds it was silent between us,only the beach wave and strong winds making a noise. Before long Chiaki broke the silence.  
"That right now...I might not be good at this kind of stuff but it was a date wasent it?"

A date huh...?I mean,those usually feel a bit different.

"Apparently my father also wasent good eith this type of stuff..."

As she said that I started piecing togethers stuff in my mind. As I realized  
"Hey Chiaki...Dating Sims is the genre you arent good at,right?"

She quietly nodded.

Sitting up I try to hide a blush  
"How do you feel...About,going on a more proper-ish date tomorrow"

She sat up and we looked at each other in eye level. Her face showed a slight bit of blush.  
"You...You'd be willing to go on more dates with me...?"

"I-Its not a matter of willing!Dont say it as if im only doing it to make you better at Dating Sims!"

"You arent...?Then for what...?"

Before I could give my response she followed that question up with  
"Are...Are you perhaps in love with me"

My body got a bit stiff as I wasent exactly ready to say that yet...But she still found out like it was nothing  
"Im right arent I...?I..I dont know what it exactly feels like. But if I had to guess,it might be like what I feel like when im with you. I feel like I want to stay with you forever,even if its in silence just leaning on you. When I talk to you I want to stare off into your face"

She slowly leaned her head onto my shoulders. I didnt exactly know what to say or if I could say anything.  
"I might not be the best at it,but tomorrow I want to stop being a lone solo adventurer and get together with a new party member,I want to spend time with you Hajime."

I stayed silent trying to not smile too much. I presume she understood that I was extremely happy at that moment as she didnt really say anything more,she just stared off into the sea with me. She was already getting better at understanding human emotions. I slowly wraped my arm around her bringing a bit closer. After almost a full minute of staring off into the ocean Chiaki slashes through that silence in the most devilish way.  
"Hey Hajime"

"Huh?"

"You seem to be growing in a certain area"

"W-What?!"

I got extremely embarrassed by her remark  
"I-I thought I chose pants which would hide it in this kind of sittuation...!!"

I stood up embarrased and looking down,to me I didnt notice anything. Was she bluffing?Or did she somehow notice?I didnt bother to ask as she seemed happy as she laughted at my reaction. After some time we went back to our cottages. Where I was greeted with  
"Hey hey hey,you better not be planning to do any indecent stuff outside...!"

"Monokuma...!?Why are you here...?"

"I'm here cause I need to make something clear. I get that you kiddos are at the age where you try to hump everything,you'd hump a water bottle if you could. So since you seem to be one of the firsts to express your feelings of love verbally and get them reciprocated I should tell you. ANY indecent acts past a kiss on the lips is a big no no!And if you do try to do something so indecent I WILL punish you!...Dont get me wrong I sadly wont be pumping you full of holes like 'BRURABRABRABRABRABRABRAAAAPRAAAAAAAA',but it still wont be a linient punishment."

"Where the hell did you get that gun from?!"

"Little detail,little details. But if you do end up 'doing it'--eugh I said doing it!So dirty!--do it within the confines of either your or Chiaki's cottage. And here"

Monokuma hands me a piece of paper with a small laughting Monokuma on with side with the words "Sorry no looking!" Also on that side.

"What's...This...?"

"Its basicly a 'Do not disturb' paper. If you do do it--eugh I said it again!--Make sure you place that on the camera in the cottage. We dont want want *our special guests* witnessing those deeds. I mean sound will still go through but thats better than showing something like to them. We have a reputation to uphold. Now you better remember!"

And with that Monokuma went away. As I stood their holding his stupid scrap of paper I said to myself 'The hell is wrong with that bear..?'. Regardless soon after the night announcement played and I layed down on the bed waiting for the sleepyness to wisk me away I couldnt help to think about if Chiaki would want something like that...Darn bear makes think of stuff I normally wouldnt!But before long I fell asleep

~•MONOKUMA THEATER•~  
"Kids these days,they do aaaaall this dirty stuff at such a young age. Is what I would say if I was a wrinkly old man. But lets speak the truth here,the previous generetions werent exactly better. Which brings me to my story. The story of the first time I did something dirty. The setting for this story is at a dark storage closet in my old job. I was with this girl,real cutey. She would keep saying 'T-This...You shouldnt be doing this here...!'. I didnt care I kept on doing it. Until my boss walked in with a broom on hand and yelled 'THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!' When he looked on the floor,he saw a pile of dust. A HUGE pile of dust,like so big you would ask yourself 'This much dust existed here?'. My boss just stared. And that was the story of my first time doing something dirty!Puhuhuh"  
*Curtains close as the audience clap*

After the morning announcement played I went over to the Hotel Restaurant to eat breakfast with everybody else. Afterwards everyone left to spend their free time elsewhere. Meanwhile me and Chiaki stayed there.  
"So where should we go Hajime...?"

"Hmm...How about we just play some games downstair and then go for a walk around this island?"

"Alright then come on"

She dragged me downstairs where we played a fighting game. I lost pitifully. Its not like I didnt expect it...But afterwards Chiaki started coaching me on how to get better at fighting games. Then we went on a walk around the island. And before we knew it the sun was about to set and we found ourselves at the beach again.  
"So this is what a proper date feels like..?"

"As proper as we can get on this island...But when we get off this island ill make sure to take you to some really amazing places!"

"...Hey Hajime,no matter what,even after we get out of here. Dont ever forget about me."

"W-What are you saying...?!Dont talk as if you arent getting off as well!We're all going to leave this island together!"

She giggles as my worry slowly starts to wisk away.  
"Yeah you're right Hajime!I'll definetly make it out of here with everyone else!"

She latches onto my arm. I knew somebody passed behind us,so the news of me and Chiaki dating will likely spread around.

"...Monokuma said that if we wanted to do,intimate things we should head to one of our cottages right..."

"Yeah...W-Wait...!What are you talking about Chiaki?!"

"Mmm...I just want to make the best of the time we have here on this island,sure sometimes really horrible things may happen but that dosent mean we cant atleast make some good memories here. After all we dont know how things will be outside of this island."

I let out an embarrassed sigh.  
"You're right...Lets go back to my cottage."

Me and Chiaki walked back to my cottage. Once I closed the door behind us the mood felt a bit different. Almost like when you're playing a game and all of a sudden when you enter a certain cutscene the music fades out for a bit...I'm starting to sound like Chiaki now...

When Chiaki turned back to face me her face was noticeably red. Our bodies closed in on each other when--

"Hey hey hey!Didnt I tell you two something?!"

Monokuma suddenly appeared infront of us. Both me and Chiaki stood there frozen.

"I gave you permission to do it inside cottage but I said to place the paper infront of the camera!" As Monokuma said that he stretched his arm out to the Monokuma paper he gave me--bastard sure loves to name things after himself--and tapped it up to the camera. And looked back at us. "And one final thing,use protecting for hell's sake!I dont want to be stuck caring for any kiddos!" And with that he left leaving a condom on the floor. Chiaki and I looked back at each other with blushing faces. Without any further thought me and Chiaki fell on the cottage bed,as our lips met I felt her warmth coursing through me.

She wrapped her hands around me pulling my body closer to hers. I felt her breast press agaisnt my chest. We parted our lips for a moment so I could unbutton her shirt. Her breasts popped out of her shirt.

"Hajime...Back when you saw me with in a swimsuit you didn't comment on my breast,but you wanted to did you not?"

"Well yeah,it'd make me look super perverted. But now I can say they look great. Ive always felt like fondling them a bit"

"Well I am giving you permission to do so"

My hands for a moment became reluctant before they shot out and grabbed Chiaki's breast and fondled them. Even with her bra still on they felt so soft. While I fondled them Chiaki's eyes tried to look away embarrassingly but always ended up back on me. Her legs squirmed under the sensation of my hands on her breast.

I leaned in for another kiss and slid my arms underneath her hoodie and open shirt to unshackle the chains keeping her chest cupped in called a bra. When I pulled away she let the bra fall off exposing her naked breast. Her face turned into a blushing pout.

"Is...Is something wrong Chiaki?"

"You've been undressing me all this time but you're still fully clothed!So its time I start removing your beginer gear"

B-Beginer gear...?Even now she wants to make some sort of RPG reference?Well to be frank,I am feeling a bit tense,I can image she is too,so I guess being a bit silly helps remove some tension.

The tables had turned and now Chiaki was the one placing her hands all over me. With out a second thought she went for my pants first,yanking them off she tossed them aside. When she did the boner underneath my underpants was the first thing to greet her eyes.

"T-That..!I-I uuh.."

She giggled a bit

"No need to be embarrassed Hajime,now I want to see your Man's Nut"

Is she trying to make a reference to the same game we are in...?Okay sure.

Chiaki's soft tender hands pulled my underpants down letting my 'Man's nut' out.

"You definety are a manified boy Hajime"

She smiled and grabber it with her hand. Wait is manified even a word?Darn it writer,use a dictionary.

She gave it a few strokes before putting it in her mouth. Chiaki's soft mouth sent a wave of pleasure through my entire body making me shudder. Just as she started gently sucking on it some voices could be heard. Crap,everyone was coming back to their cottages already. For a moment we froze in time. When the lights turned off themselves,we could still see thanks to the moonlight shinning in,but the lights turning off on their own?It was definetly Monokuma.

From infront my cottage I heard a voice.

"Hey guys have you seen Hajime?Havent seen him all day" It was Kazuichi. He was wondering where I was all day. Then as if to cover for me Monokuma came out

"You see,ahoge boy decided to spend some time alone today. He got tired so he decided to take a nap early. Puhuhuh he's had a pretty rough day I think."

After a dumb back and forth between Monokuma and the rest of the guys everything went quiet as they went to their cottages and Monokuma went away.

"Should we umm...Explain it to them sometime Hajime?"

"You said it...Sometime..."

With that out of the way Chiaki went back to sucking me off. My hand couldnt keep away from her head,I stroked her hair as she kept sucking. I started to feel it building up inside.

"C-Chiaki...--"

She suddenly stops

"I want it inside Hajime."

That girl couldnt let me have it there...I quickly reached over for that dumb thing Monokuma left behind and put it on as Chiaki took off her skirt and underwear. With her legs spread appart I started pushed inside as she braced herself. A few noises exited Chiaki's mouth while she slightly bit her lip.

"I-Its in...I-I think..."

She slightly whimpered.

"Did it hurt...?"

I asked a tiny bit worried.

"I-Its okay...Its supposed to t-the first time...Just...Just go a bit slowly,i'll tell you when to speed up."

When she said that she pecked my cheek. I decided to not worry about it as she said,and started slowly thrusting.

"Mm...Mmm...!A-Ah..."

Her voice felt a bit heavy,I could tell. She could barely close her entire mouth letting an array of small moans and noises escape her mouth.

"Nngh...Hah-Hahjime a bit faster p-please...Ah...!"

Without being able to mumble a word I started picking up the pace. Her insides felt so warm as they tightened around my dick. All I could do was breathe heavily.

Chiaki started to tighten her legs around my waist as well as her arms around my back. I felt her quivering as I kept thrusting in. As in by instinct I started picking up the pace.

"A-Aah...!H-Hah...!"

The pain im her moans was starting to dissspear. I could somehow sense the pleasure in her voice.

"J-Just a bit faster H-Hajime...!I can f-feel something building up...!" 

Her voice felt a bit weak.

I was finally able to squeeze out a few words from my mouth.

"Me...T-Too Chiaki...!"

My weak voice made it to her ears and I started to go faster,I started hearing the noises of our love making...The bed made a small noises as if a small child was hoping ontop of it and I could hear the squishing noises of Chiaki's vagina...It felt so awkward...It felt so wrong...It felt so right...I was definetly inlove tonight!

"I-I cant keep them in H-Hajime...!"

Her voice got a bit louder and so did her moans.

"A-Ah!...I-Im reaching my m-max level...!"

Chiaki's body arched back a bit as she came. Meanwhile I pushed in as deep as I could and came inside the condom.

We started back at each other panting as I pulled it out and threw the condom in the trash can.

"That was absolute estacy Chiaki...!"

She quietly nods sweating from the love making.

"T-Tomorrow n-night lets have another round...!"

She looked a bit sleepy,its understandable,I myself was feeling a bit lightheaded and tired. After that of course we would be tired.

I flopped on the bed next to her.

"Tomorrow I get to cum inside your mouth...!"

"Only i-if you go down on me Hajime...!"

"Okay deal..."

With that we took a blanket and cuddled up together to sleep.

~GOT ITEM!Chiaki's undergarments~  
○Good job,give yourself a pat on the back!You officially lost your virginity to the gamer girl○

~•○●☆Monokuma Theater☆●○•~  
"I have nothing today...No really I don't. Do you know how hard it is to come up for a script for these?It takes a decently big budget just to come up with those jokes. Our studio dosenr have that kind of budget right now. You can help us get that budget by buying 'Dead or Lie Extreme Beach Basketball 4'!What happened to entries 1 through 3?That dosen't matter. But to place a preorder please go WWW.MonosoftJP.bom!  
                               Chapter ??  
                       Hinami[ChiakiXHajime]  
                                 THE END  
                      Surviving Students: Who cares.


End file.
